


My Girl Has a Golden Glow

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Emmys 2020, F/F, Phone Sex, Screaming with happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Sarah is separated from her family and her love on Emmy Night 2020. Thank goodness for smartphones.
Relationships: Sarah Levy/Annie Murphy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	My Girl Has a Golden Glow

**Author's Note:**

> TINN suggested I write this--she always has great ideas. Popfly and thegrayness jumped on the bandwagon. Thanks to popfly for the read thru!!

Sarah’s throat was raw. From the screaming, the yelling, the Oh-My-Gods that she had repeated nearly non-stop for the last 40 minutes. 

Her family. 

Her show. 

Was winning ALL THE AWARDS. It was so unexpected and beyond anything she ever would have dared to dream. And yet here they were, with Daniel already being a three-time Emmy winner all by himself, not to mention all the others.

During commercial breaks she and Winter just babbled and screamed more and kept repeating favorite moments. Sarah also FaceTimed with her mom twice, but it was very brief. While commercials always seemed so eternal as a viewer, they actually went by really fast in these circumstances.

And of course, she and Annie were texting. 

Newfoundland was far away, yes. But it had never felt **so** far away as it did tonight. It was fine, really. Everyone was so happy about Sarah’s new job—including Annie, without a doubt. They were completely supportive and understanding about the restrictions. But in the days leading up to the Emmy ceremony, Sarah had felt heavy. Every time a new plan was made, or new details emerged in her calls with her mom, she felt like she was missing out. And knew she _would be_ missing out—on so much.

Everyone had made their best effort to include her on the day of. Karen had called while Lucky was doing her makeup. Daniel sent photo after photo to get her take on what should go in his Close Friends Insta stories. Mom and Dad snapped a selfie when they were all dressed and ready to go. Noah and Clare even FaceTimed from their car on the way to Casa Loma.

Annie...well, there was always Annie. There was the stream of love and words and gifs and jokes and photos, the same as every day, but now heightened with the significance of this particular day.

When they FaceTimed at lunch, Sarah could tell Annie as nervous. Hell, Sarah was nervous for her.

“You know all the news outlets are saying it’s Alex’s award again this year. So it takes the pressure off, really,” Annie said, munching on her sandwich.

“Right, but you are still feeling it, I can tell,” Sarah smiled, sipping her lime La Croix. 

“Yessss, I have a tiny speech ready. I won’t have to say it, and that’ll be fine. I’m just so excited for the show, and for Dan, for everyone. An individual win for me isn’t…”

Sarah interrupted casually. “Love, this is all good. It’s a wonderful, exciting day! It’s okay to feel a little overwhelmed, it’s okay to admit your excitement at the potential, or, just—whatever.” Sarah leaned over to scritch Georgie’s ears. “I’m here for you, no matter what.”

Fast forward to just before the telecast was set to begin. Annie had given Sarah a full tour of the tent and the set-up and had checked in during the “red carpet” photos. Everyone looked so beautiful (no surprise), and despite the comfort of her yoga pants, Sarah wished she was dressed up, too. 

Annie’s texts were brief, just emojis mostly, hastily sent during the commercials. The number of 👩❤️💋👩 and ❤️ and 🥰 and 🎉 and 🌹 multiplied with each win. And then suddenly it was time for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series. Sarah didn’t think she could get more excited than she already was, but here she was. Definitely more excited as her love’s name was announced as a nominee during the Primetime Emmy Awards. And more excited as she held her breath, waiting for the announcement.

When the announcer said “Annie Murphy” Sarah erupted with a scream above all the others she had already emitted that night. “AAAAHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD OH MY GOD AAAAHHHHH” was all she could say over and over as she jumped up and down and fell back in front of the computer to yell directly at Winter through the screen. Her hands shook and tears flowed as she listened to Annie speak and then texted _I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON_ during the commercial.

Once _Schitt’s Creek_ had topped off the evening by winning Outstanding Comedy Series—meaning that her family had won ALL OF THE AWARDS—Sarah said goodbye to Winter and closed her computer. Muting the TV, and ignoring all the text notifications pouring in (Jenn and Emily had each sent at least twelve messages apiece at that point), she hit the FaceTime button on Annie’s contact in her phone. 

Sarah could barely breathe, and her face was still wet from all the happy tears. She looked intently at the screen, waiting to congratulate her golden girl. 

The connection came through suddenly, and there was Annie’s face, shiny and exuberant.

“HI SARAH OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHHH!” screamed Annie into the screen.

“AHHHHHHHH EEEEE OH MY GOD AHHHHHHHH!” Sarah screamed at the same time, overlapping and continuing until they were just screaming and laughing in concert. Over their screams Sarah could just barely make out the cheering and loud laughter in the tent surrounding Annie.

Soon their screams died down and they just gazed at each other, softly laughing.

Sarah took a hiccupy breath. “It’s just that I love you so much, Annie. I am _so proud of you_.”

Annie looked over her shoulder and started walking. She stepped out of the tent and the night behind her was suddenly much quieter. She looked wistfully at Sarah, and swallowed what seemed to be a good-sized lump in her throat.

“God, I miss you so much, Sarsie. Why aren’t you here with me right now? This is just the most perfect moment, except for that.”

Sarah laughed, and booped Annie’s nose on the screen. Just another thing they took with them from the show that brought them together.

“I am there with you, in all the ways that matter. Now go join my brother for some celebrating, and don’t call me again till the middle of the night when you get home, okay?”

Sarah spent the next few hours texting with everyone she knew, looking at Twitter, and paying very little attention to the rest of the broadcast. When she was all tucked up in bed with just the bedside lamp on, Mac and Georgie snoring in their beds, her phone began to vibrate. 

Connecting to Annie’s FaceTime, Sarah saw that she was also in bed, face clean and hair loosened from the slick style Ana had tucked it into earlier.

“Hi, love,” Sarah said softly, with a grin a mile wide.

“Hey there, Sarsie,” Annie quietly replied, her smile just as large.

After the excitement of the evening, the quiet of just the two of them was nice. It was peaceful. Just like it always was when they were together. Annie showed off her Emmy, sitting solidly on her dresser, by flipping her camera around. They laughed together about how sore Sarah’s throat was from the full hour of screaming she had done. There would be time tomorrow for more detailed stories about the after party and what was showing up on social media. 

“You know what I would do if we were together in person, love?” asked Sarah. 

“Mm, tell me please,” said Annie, as she snuggled down further into her pile of pillows.

“I would run my hands through your hair and then stroke down your beautiful cheeks while I looked into your eyes.”

“Mm-hm,” Annie murmured as she lifted a hand to follow along with Sarah’s narration.

“I would lean up to kiss your beautiful lips over and over while I ran my hand down your arm to squeeze your hand in mine.” 

Annie puckered her lips just a touch, and gently traced them with her fingertip.

“I would start making my way from your lips, to your neck, to your shoulders. I would smother your shoulders with kisses and then make my way to your gorgeous breasts.”

Annie moaned with desire as the hand not holding the phone tracked the path that Sarah outlined. 

“I would spend a lot of time on your perfect breasts. I would nip and suck each of your nipples until they were both red and you were begging me to move along.”

Annie pinched, squeezed, and then twisted her nipples, her breathing getting more shallow with each movement.

“Then I would kiss my way down until I was between your legs, Annie. I would kiss your thighs, and nuzzle your hair there, but I wouldn’t waste much time. Because at this point I would be dying to get my mouth on your clit. I would be so thirsty to taste you,” Sarah continued, her own breathing becoming labored as she touched herself.

Sarah smiled, catching Annie’s eye as Annie began rubbing her clit in earnest, moaning low in her chest.

Annie took a deep breath and managed to ask, “Would I get to do the same to you? I want to taste you, S.”

Sarah nodded and increased the speed of her fingers on her clit. “Yes, Annie, yes, we would both come so hard. But first you would come while my tongue is inside of you. Are you going to come?” Sarah knew the answer—she could read Annie’s signs by now, knew they were both close.

With a cry, Annie came and Sarah wasn’t far behind. Their breathing evened out as they gazed at each other through the screen. 

Sarah touched a finger to her phone. Smiling, she whispered, “Congratulations, Emmy-winner Annie Murphy. You have a golden glow tonight.”


End file.
